


I Love You

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Request on tumblr:Could I request a mark lee angst where he pretends to hate you because he doesn’t know how to express his feelings but one day he takes it too far and you leave and get in an accident but it ends in fluff ?? Love your stuff 💙💙





	I Love You

“Here we go again” Mark sighed, noticing you standing back on in the kitchen of their dorm

“What the fuck is your problem with me?” you questioned, finally having enough of Mark’s snide comments towards you

“Do you not have your own house? Are you homeless? Is that why every time I turn around, here you are, in my dorm?” Mark stepped closer to you, his bag now discarded by the door

“Believe it or not Mark, I am friends with some of the people who live here. You are not the only person in the world” this earned a scoff from Mark, looking towards the members gathered around the table behind you.

You had absolutely no idea what his issue was but it had begun when you had met them at the company, gradually becoming best friends with the members of NCT, except Mark. He always started an argument with you, or straight up ignored your presence, and the other members assured you that he would come around, but that never happened. Mark was someone you had wanted to become close with, his visuals were amazing and he seemed so genuine in the interviews and live streams you had watched, but all your hopes had been shattered when you had finally met him. 

Mark, on the other hand, had been so blown away by you when he first saw you standing in the practice room that he forgot how to properly function. He had heard about you through the other members but it did not do you any justice. He didn’t know how to handle the feelings he had so he decided to just ignore them, but this ended up in anger. He was mad that you spent so much time with his friends and never with him, which was his own fault. He was upset at himself for ruining any chance he could have ever had with you. 

After a couple of weeks of this, he had confided in his leader about his crush on you, and Taeyong had laughed. He laughed at how stupid Mark had been because now you were absolutely turned away from him because of the mean things he had said. But, Taeyong had told him that at first, you were also intrigued by him. You had asked about him and had wanted to know some of his favourite things so you could have something to talk about, but you gave up when he first made those comments towards you. 

Mark had sulked that night, hitting himself in the head for being so stupid and not being able to control his mouth, but he just couldn’t stop. Every time Mark turned around, you were laughing with his best friends and resting your hand on their arms and he was jealous, he was so in love with you that he didn’t know how to channel his jealousy anymore. 

This brought you up to where you are now, standing with his friends in their kitchen, squaring up against Mark, despite your significant height difference. You didn’t back down, staring him in the eye, while the men behind you exchanged nervous glances. They all knew of the feelings you were both suppressing, the only people who didn’t know were you and Mark. 

“I’m sick of seeing your face everywhere! You’re at work, you’re in my house, is there anywhere I can go where you won’t be?” he threw his head back in frustration, avoiding your eyes. 

“Mark, I have done nothing but try and be nice to you since the day I met you, and you have only treated me like a piece of dirt under your shoe. I just want to know what I did to make you so angry at me” you were slightly calmer now, hating the fact that you were both yelling. 

“Existing. You are existing and that is making me angry. You’ve taken my friends from me and I spend all of my time alone. I can’t even go to work anymore and you’re there, taking over, just like you’re doing here. I’m sick of it!” Mark was still yelling and hearing a man yelling like that was bringing tears to your eyes, along with the insults he was throwing at you. 

“I see,” you said softly, turning around to grab your phone and jacket off the table. “I’m sorry to have caused you all so much pain” you were looking at your friends who hadn’t moved an inch since Mark had started in on you. You pulled on your shoes and slipped out the door, not even turning around for another goodbye. 

“Now you’ve done it Mark” Johnny sighed, running his hands through his hair before leaving, and the other members dispersed into their respective rooms, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts. 

After the weekend was over, they all piled into the vans that would take them to the company for their schedules. 

“Has anyone heard from y/n this weekend?” Jaehyun asked from the back and Mark slipped his headphones into his ears, not turning on any music so he could eavesdrop on their conversation. He hated that you had this effect on him. 

“No, they haven’t answered my texts and my calls have gone straight to voicemail. I’m worried” Yuta piped up from the seat next to Mark. They continued to talk back and forth about ways they could make it up to you when they got into work, desperate for you to answer their texts. 

They opened the door to their studio and were met with their manager carrying a giant vase of flowers

“Where are you going with them?” Taeyong asked, confused as to who or what the flowers were for

“I’m taking them to the hospital for y/n. Do you want to come?” he replied and the look on their faces must have given it away that they didn’t know you had ended up in the hospital

“You guys didn’t know?” They all shook their heads “They were hit by a drunk driver when walking on Friday night. They haven’t woken up yet but the company is sending these flowers over” The members were all exchanging concerned looks, but Mark had pieced together that you were hit right after you had left their apartment, and that was why none of them had heard from you. He was blaming himself, angry that he was the reason you had left at that time, angry because someone had made the stupid decision to drive drunk and could have cost you your life. Mark turned and bolted for the door, running down the halls and out the front door of the company. As he was looking around for which was fastest to the nearest hospital, his members burst out of the door behind him.

“Where are you going?” Jaehyun yelled, out of breath from trying to keep up with the younger

“I have to get to the hospital. I have to see them. I have to make sure they’re alive” Mark sobbed out, the tears finally pouring down over his cheeks. The other members standing around him were surprised at his sudden outburst

“It’s my fault!” he screamed “I did this! They left because of what I said and now I may lose them forever!” 

“Sh sh we’ll get you to the hospital, okay?” Taeyong wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulders, pulling him into his side as Johnny went to bring a car to take them to where you were resting. 

You could hear beeping and soft movement but you couldn’t force your body to respond. One of your hands was warmer than the other, so you assumed someone was holding that one. Male voices filled the room, along with the sobs of someone sitting close to you. You couldn’t quite understand what they were saying, only picking out a couple of words here and there

“…home Mark…”  
“…couple of days…”  
“…tour…”

Tour. You were supposed to be preparing for a tour. You remembered that you were practicing with a group of guys, teaching them a dance for their tour. But who? Who were the group of guys?

Someone had mentioned the name Mark, but who was Mark? Was he in the group of guys? You were trying so hard to remember everyone in that group. 

“… nct…”  
“… I’m fine…” 

NCT? That was the group! Slowly some names were flooding your mind. Taeyong was the leader, Haechan was the youngest, Mark was… Mark was the person you were in love with but he hated you. That thought had hurt you, remembering what he had said to you a couple of hours ago. Or was it a couple of days ago? Why couldn’t you move? 

Mark had sat by your side, holding your hand, for days. He didn’t leave once and had to be brought clean clothes and food. Taeyong was in and out, trying to take care of Mark, but also making sure you were doing ok. The other members were worried about what would happen to Mark if you didn’t make it out of this. He was already a mess, he wouldn’t sleep, he barely ate, they couldn’t imagine what would happen if you died and he believed it was because of him. 

You were focusing all of your energy of trying to hold that the hand that was currently wrapped around yours. The voices had quieted down, you assumed some of them had left, but you were determined to wake up, to let them know that you were alive. You slightly bent a finder, curling it around the other hand, and then another finger followed. 

“Taeyong! Nurse!” you heard the voice closest to you yell, and you flinched. You thought it was only in your mind that you flinched but when the voice started apologizing, you assumed it had shown on your face as well. 

You heard the door swing open and you willed your eyes to open, squinting to focus against the harsh light. 

“They’re awake,” the voice said, it belonged to a brown-haired boy with glasses. Mark. He was the one holding your hand this entire time. You tried to smile at him, but the doctor began to perform tests on you and you felt the hand you were holding slowly slip away.

Mark was pacing the hallway but was stopped when Johnny stepped in front of him, causing them to collide.  
“Mark, stop. They’re alive and it’s time you admit to them what you’ve been feeling and stop being an ass to them” Mark nodded, he knew the older was right, he just had to plan out how he was going to tell you everything without making you hate him even more. 

When the doctor allowed them to go back in the room, they encouraged Mark to go in first so he had time to explain everything to you. When he entered, he was met with you smiling at him.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked you, sitting back down in the chair next to your bed

“Because you don’t actually hate me” you stated and Mark was confused as to how you knew this

“I was always trying to think about what I could’ve done to you, and I could not figure out what I had done for you to hate me so much, but then I could feel your hand in mine every day and I hear your voice and I knew you hadn’t left my side. If you hated me, you wouldn’t have stayed here with me, you would've left when you had the chance” you ended with a smile

Mark didn't know that you could feel him while you were in a coma, and he certainly didn't know you could hear them talking. He reached out for your hand again, prepared to explain everything to you.

"Can I explain to you why I have been so mean to you?" he asked, not meeting your eyes. You were studying him, tracking his movements with your eyes, but Mark just stared at your hands that were folded together on the bed beside you. 

"Of course, Mark" you smiled slightly, encouraging him.

He started from when he first met you, how he had felt about you then and how that had escalated to how he felt now. He explained how he didn't know how to channel his feelings which ultimately ended in anger. He also explained how he felt that night and how this whole thing was his fault. You squeezed his hand tighter, offering your support while he let a few tears fall from his eyes. 

"I'm really sorry y/n. I'll never be able to forgive myself for being the reason you are in this hospital right now." He lay his head on the bed and you untangled your hand from his, only to place it on the back of his head and play with his hair. 

"It's okay Mark. I'm alive and we can start over. Pretend nothing happened, okay?" you soothed him and Mark only nodded. He was happy that you didn't hate him and he was glad to start over with you.

After you were released from the hospital a couple of weeks later, you spent many hours in the practice room again, attempting to help them learn their new choreography. It was hard for you, due to the broken leg, but you tried your best to talk them through it and they seemed to catch on pretty quick.

"That's great guys! I think we should be good for the night" you checked your phone, seeing it was near 2 am and you sighed. They were working so hard for this tour.

Mark walked over to you, bag in hand "Are you ready to go?" He placed a small kiss on the top of your head and passed you your crutches. You smiled at the small display of affection, finally happy that he was yours, and you were living your dream with your best friends.


End file.
